


Lost in his own kingdom

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: King Thorin, Male Friendship, Other, Poor Bilbo, Thorin gets lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: Thorin claimed he got lost in the Shire because he didn’t know the area…so Bilbo would love to know Thorin’s reasoning for getting lost in his own kingdom.





	Lost in his own kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> I adopted this plot bunny from a fellow writer as a challenge on Tumblr, so the idea isn´t mine.

It wasn´t easy for been a king, especially a dwarf king who didn`t know his way in his own kingdom and right now, Thorin was in that situation where he hoped that he was alone as he kept walking through the unfamiliar corridors in order to find the meeting room where his cousin Dain and other dwarves were waiting for him. This really wasn´t Thorin´s day, not even the least as he quietly growling to himself tried to find his way out of this mess he had put himself into.

Bilbo kept watching Thorin´s back as they navigated through the corridors of Erebor late afternoon. Thorin was supposed to meet other dwarves from Iron Hills in the meeting room and Thorin had asked Bilbo to join him because Bilbo had his own role to play to reclaim Erebor and he wanted Bilbo to meet his cousin. But Bilbo started to wonder how far this meeting room was exactly from the royal chambers because they had been walking quite some time now and Thorin didn´t seem to slow down his pace. Bilbo trusted that Thorin knew these parts of Erebor, he had born and raised in here after all so, why, he had this little doubt in his mind that Thorin might be lost? But he didn´t voice his suspicion, just kept walking behind him.

 _”Thorin, do you know where we are going?”_ Bilbo finally couldn´t keep quiet and ask Thorin the very question he was little afraid to ask. _”Yes, I know where we are going,”_ Thorin answered gruffly tone of squeamishness in his voice. _”Are you sure?”_ Bilbo quipped and that earned a glance over Thorin´s shoulder. ” _Of course I´m sure. Do you doubt that I can´t move around in my own kingdom, my home?”_ Thorin stopped and looked Bilbo´s face with his piercing blue eyes making Bilbo swallow nervously and shook his head.

_”No, no I don´t”_

_”Good. Let´s keep moving,”_ Thorin nodded his head and turned around starting to walk ahead.

Balin and Dwalin were sitting at the roundtable with Dain and his companions waiting for Thorin to show up but minutes moved forward and after an hour Balin called Nori to go and find Thorin. _”I´m sure Thorin has a good reason to be this late from a meeting,”_ Balin said smiling politely looking Dain´s amused expression. _”Aye…the poor bugger is lost, that´s my guess,”_ Dain laughed motioning a servant to pour him some ale and Dwalin couldn´t help but to chuckle at that notion. _”He did get lost in The Shire, twice if I recall so, I wouldn´t be surprised if he did manage to get lost here too,”_ Dwalin whispered to Balin who sighed heavily stroking his beard. _”You really think Thorin would get lost in his own home?”_ he asked his brother who snickered at that question and Balin closed his eyes without saying a word. He knew that sense of directions wasn´t Thorin´s strongest point.

 _”Why don´t you just admit that we´re in fact lost?”_ Bilbo asks as they came around yet another long corridor which continued upward much to Bilbo´s annoyance, he couldn´t keep his mouth shut any longer. _”No, we´re not. I know exactly where we are,”_ Thorin snapped without looking behind, not in million years he was going admit that he didn´t have a clue where they were. _”Really? And please do tell where exactly we are right now? It doesn´t look like to me that the meeting room is anywhere near this place.”_ Bilbo said sighing sounding irritated looking around, he was quite sure that this was the part of Erebor where Thorin had never been before by the way Thorin was scanning his surroundings. But of course, Thorin was too proud, too stubborn to admit that he didn´t know the way. _”Come on, let´s go that way,”_ Thorin said pointing another direction but Bilbo had had enough. _”No Thorin, stop, just stop. We are going to get more lost if we keep this up,”_ Bilbo tried to reason the king and for his surprise, Thorin stopped on his tracks and turned to look at him with an expression he wasn´t familiar with. _”We are lost, aren´t we?”_ Bilbo asked looking right back on Thorin´s face and Thorin didn´t have much of a choice but to admit it. _”Yes….I think we are…”_ Thorin said quietly and leaned on the stone wall behind him looking ashamed and like he didn´t know what to do. _”Pardon me for asking but…how is that possible? I mean…you were born and raised here? How can you get lost in your own kingdom? I can understand the time you were lost in the Shire, it wasn´t for familiar territory but this….this is your home…”_ Bilbo was puzzled by this situation and was very curious to hear the reason how Thorin managed to get himself lost in here.

 _”When you´re royal family, there are limitations what you can or can´t do…and exploring Erebor´s never-ending corridors as a dwarfling and a prince was one of those things you´re not allowed to do for obvious reasons. So there are parts of this kingdom that I´m not that familiar with and it has been over 60 years that I have last been here so….”_ Thorin explained and Bilbo´s eyes went wide as a plate when he heard that. Before he could ask, Thorin seemed to anticipate his next question. _”As a king, I can´t exactly go and say that I don´t know my way around in my own kingdom now can I?”_ Thorin gazed Bilbo´s way hoping that the little hobbit would understand. _”You could have said that to me, you know, I´m not a dwarf. I would not judge you by that fact,”_ Bilbo chuckled shaking his head. _”Talking about another unexpected journey… didn´t expect this to happen when I woke up this morning,”_ Thorin couldn´t hold back his laughter when he heard Bilbo´s muttering and soon enough they both were laughing at their current situation.

 _”Whenever you´re ready your majesty,”_ voice came behind them startling them both but soon Thorin and Bilbo relaxed when they noticed it was Nori who came around the corner little mischievous smirk on his lips. Sighing they started to follow Nori back to the more familiar area and Bilbo could clearly see that Nori was more than curious how this had happened but had the brain to keep it to himself. _”Do you know where you were?”_ Nori finally ask quiet enough so other dwarves around them now that they were on the living corridors where workers, tradesmen, and families lived, made their way to the nobles corridors and all the way to the very meeting room where they were supposed to be three hours ago. Thorin didn´t say anything only reached his hand on the door handler and opened the heavy pine door and stepped in. Bilbo shook his head almost invisibly but Nori saw it making him te-hee for a second but when Thorin glared him over his shoulder he quickly excused himself and turning on his heels disappearing to the corridors silently as a thief.

 _”Cousin! Finally, you decided to embrace us with your presence!”_ Dain shouted amusingly and stood up from his chair looking quite tipsy. Thorin groaned, glanced at Balin´s and Dwalin´s way noticing that they had hard time to suppress their giggles and thought to himself. _”I never hear the end of this…”_ And how right he was… it wasn´t every day that King Under the Mountain got lost in his own kingdom.


End file.
